


Not in the Overworld Anymore

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hopefully this works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: After Fundy tried helping Dream in the revolution, Technoblade chased after them. He killed the two thinking they were traitors, but only realized that they had a kid after it was done. No one has seen the two since, and Technoblade never told anyone that he killed them. After a trip to the Nether, it's apparent that the kid he spared is still alive, and isn't too happy with her parents' disappearance.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 28
Kudos: 413





	1. Something New

The small fox came back to the obsidian portal. She couldn’t help but be curious about it. All she knew was the Nether, it was where Techno left her. The fox didn’t know what portals did. There were a couple of broken ones around, but those didn’t do much obviously. There were paths all around the blackstone, going to different places. The fox never saw that many people in the Nether, but it looked like there were a lot of people on the other side of the portal. 

The only person that came through so far was a monster that she heard was in the overworld. They wore gold armor and seemed to be preoccupied with something. They left on a light blue path, it didn’t seem like they would be returning too soon. 

It wouldn’t hurt to look around, as long as she doesn’t get caught. There wouldn’t be much for them to do anyway. She had a powerful axe and armor in her possession. If Technoblade was scared of her, she was going to be fine.

The fox went on the blackstone path, looking at the perfect stairs. It definitely looked more put together than the bastions around. It was also probably more useful, too. Everything here seemed like it was here for a reason, even if it was messy. There were definitely a lot of people on the other side of that portal. 

The fox looked at the light blue road she saw the monster go on, it went a long way, passing through mountains and over lava lakes. She touched it, pulling her hand back at how cold it was. It was so out of place here. The fox tried breaking it, only for it to explode into vapor in her face. 

She sneezed slightly before looking back at it. It was probably something from the overworld. She didn’t even know what this was. Her parents probably did, they’ve probably been in the overworld. Maybe they lived in it, it was probably more habitable than this place. 

The fox sat down as she hugged the axe. It gave a soft and comforting feeling. She didn't know what it was. All she knew was that its name was Nightmare, and it was her father’s axe. It seemed to like her, whenever another thing picked it up, it would burn their hands if they tried to use it against her. The fox was the only person allowed to use it.

Standing up, the fox looked around some more. There were a couple of chests, pretty basic stuff in there. She looked at the portal, the center stage of the platform. The outside was made out of obsidian, the inside looking like some kind of liquid glass. It swirled like it was made out of lava, but was as shiny and see through as glass. 

The fox reached out to it. She stopped before she touched it though. Her hand shook as it came close to the purple portal. Sighing, she pulled her hand back. The fox looked at the portal quietly, preparing to walk back to where she lived. 

The portal suddenly brightened as it started making noises. The fox ran down the blackstone path, away from the area as someone came through the portal. She hid in a small hole as she looked back at the person who came through. He had a black coat with a green and white hat. Looking closer, he had black wings on his back. They were torn up, definitely not ready to be used. 

He seemed really familiar, but the fox couldn’t tell why. She wasn’t close enough to get his scent, and she wasn’t feeling like confronting anyone. The fox went back to the depths of the Nether. She’ll have to figure that out some other time.

The fox lived deep in the Nether, far away from where the portal was. The piglins in that area respected her, they were the ones that helped her when growing up. It didn’t last long, but she was thankful. The piglins were relieved when they could give Nightmare to her, it would not let anyone other than her use him. 

The fox picked up a rock off the ground, then threw it at a corner. It hit the wall, falling on the ground as a hole opened up. She jumped down into her base, flicking a lever to lock the opening closed. One of her fathers had some redstone on him, it was pretty fun to use. 

Her base was pretty basic. It had chests with supplies, an armor stand with some netherite, and a respawn anchor. There was also a chest with her parents' stuff. Nightmare was the only thing she would take out of it. She kept their armor intact, as well as their other weapons. One was a sword named “Shclatt” that seemed pretty familiar. 

The fox went to lay down on a soft rug made out of woven string. She curled up with the axe, smiling when it gave off a comforting feeling. It sounded odd, but it was the closest thing she had to her parents. She didn’t know why though. But it made her feel comfortable, and that's all she wanted. At least she had someone that was able to comfort her.


	2. An Interesting Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade has to explain what happened to Dream and Fundy during the revolution.

“You killed Dream and Fundy?!” Tommy yelled at his older brother. Technoblade sighed as he looked away from the vice president. Philza looked at the cast as Tubbo tried calming his friend down, “Why didn’t you tell us? That would be very useful to know when everyone is trying to search for them!”

“You think I’m going to admit that I accidentally made Dream’s child an orphan?!” Techno yelled. Eret copied Tubbo in calming the piglin down, “I chased after a couple and killed them right after one of them gave birth. I may be fucked up, but I’m not admitting to that.”

“You didn’t think to take the kid?! That’s probably Fundy’s kid, too! That’s still your family, Techno!” Tommy pointed out. Tubbo held him back before he could pull out any weapons. 

“I am known as a person who kills orphans, what do you expect from me?!” Techno argued. Philza stepped in between the two as they started to edge closer to the other. Techno looked at his father, stepping back. Tommy sighed as he did the same. Techno waved Eret away as he calmed down. 

“Alright, explain to me what happened,” Phil said to his sons. Techno sighed, he knew he was going to be the one explaining it. Phil looked to him, still standing in front of Tommy. 

“When Pogtopia rebelled against Manburg, I ended up fighting Dream. He wasn’t doing his best and called out for Fundy. Fundy knocked me out of the way and went to the Nether with Dream,” Techno started. Phil never met Fundy before, apparently he was Wilbur’s son, “Everyone thought they were traitors and I went after them. They were hiding in the Nether and…”

“What happened, Techno?” Tommy asked. Tubbo and Phil quietly told him to stop talking. He refused though, “What happened?”

“... I killed them both quickly. When they disappeared, I saw a baby fox. Dream was pregnant and Fundy was just trying to help him,” Techno said, his voice getting quiet at the last part, “They weren’t traitors.”

“And now they’re missing,” Tubbo mumbled. Tommy glared at Techno, his arms crossed.

“It seems like they respawned in another dimension. If their child is alone, then that means they’re probably in the End,” Phil said. Everyone became slightly less tense at the idea that they were fine, though if they were there, it’d be hard to get back. 

“We should just focus on the kid. It’s Dream and Fundy, they’ll be fine for a while,” Tubbo said, “Hybrids can age fast depending on the circumstances. If they could fight Techno then we need to check on them.”

“Tubbo’s right. But I don’t think they’re gonna trust us easy unless we have their parents,” Phil said. Hybrids aren’t as fond of relatives that they aren’t close too, and the only people the kid knows are Dream, Fundy, and Techno. It’s unlikely they’ll be interested in meeting new people either, “We’ll check on them, and that’s it.”

“Techno should stay here. They didn’t have the nicest interaction when I saw them,” Eret said. Phil nodded as he stepped back to gather his stuff, “They didn’t come over to the portal though, so I’m assuming they’re docile as long as we're near there.”

“Yeah, if we’re in our territory, they won't attack us. Probably,” Phil said, mumbling the last part. It really depended on if they wanted to attack, they just had to hope that they weren’t hostile towards everyone.

“Let’s go see what kind of child that green bastard summoned,” Tommy laughed. Phil slapped him on the back of the head softly. Techno went to mess with Quackity, the rest heading to the Nether portal. 

Tommy was quiet the whole way, looking down as he walked next to his father. Tubbo and Eret talked a bit as they walked behind them. Phil would occasionally cut in, but Tommy was unresponsive with them. Tubbo noticed and tried pushing him a bit, getting a sigh from his best friend

“Do you think Dream and Fundy will come back?” Tommy asked as they walked. It was everyone else’s turn to be quiet, “I mean the only way to leave is to kill the dragon, and they probably respawned with nothing.”

“Dream probably still has his title as a God there, even if his powers may be limited. They’ll be fine there until they find a way to come back,” Eret said. Tommy looked at the Nether portal, “As long as the kid doesn’t come into the overworld before he does, he’ll keep those powers.”

“So they have his powers?” Tubbo asked. The four reached the Nether portal, stopping in front of it to continue the conversation. 

“They have his powers in the Nether, once they come here, they’ll have those powers in the Overworld,” Phil said. He pulled out his shield just in case, the others doing the same.

“What if they come here before Dream does?” Tommy asked. Phil looked at him with a worried expression. Tommy stayed silent as he began to realize the danger in that. 

“Let’s just hope that Dream didn’t waste all his lives,” Phil said. Tommy breathed out as he looked towards the portal again. Being a God can make it so you don’t have to worry about how many lives you have, it’s when it’s forcefully taken away that you have to worry.

“Let’s see that kid,” Tubbo mumbled. The four went in the portal, the familiar sound ringing out on both sides. A pair of hybrid ears twitched at the noise. 

The Nether was the same, though there were a few things on the ground that Eret noticed weren’t there before. Everyone knew the kid was here, no one here would leave gold on the ground. The four heard shuffling above them. Tommy immediately held up his sword, only for Phil to try to take it away. 

“Tommy we don’t want to attack them!” Phil said. Tommy pulled his arm away as he looked around for the kid, “That’s your nephew’s kid!”

Tubbo suddenly got hit by an axe, his leg giving out as he started falling towards the open edge. Eret caught him before he fell over the edge, holding up his shield to the fox. She looked at the group, holding up Dream’s axe. Tommy tried attacking the fox, only to get treated the same as Tubbo, though he didn’t almost fall off the edge. 

“I think they're doing pretty well!” Tubbo yelled. Eret lifted up the smaller british kid as he tended to his own cut. Phil pulled up Tommy, who’s cut was less dangerous than his friend’s. They couldn’t stay any longer, this was her territory now and they weren’t prepared to challenge that at the moment.

Phil pushed his son through the portal, which he protested about. It didn’t help though. Eret took Tubbo through as well, Phil being the last to leave. He looked at his great granddaughter, it was odd to think he had that. She seemed to hesitate in attacking him, letting him go back through the portal as she kept holding up the axe.

On the other side was Eret helping Tubbo on the ground, Tommy still had a cut, but he was still standing. Eret tried to tell him to rest, but he didn’t listen. Even as Phil tried to convince him to at least sit down, he couldn’t stop thinking about the kid. It was Dream’s daughter, of course she’d be good. 

“I’m just upset that a small fox hybrid that’s less than a year old beat me without even trying,” Tommy groaned. Phil put a hand on his son’s shoulder, making him look at him.

“You were just unprepared. She’s been living in the Nether for a while, of course she’s ready to beat anyone,” Phil said. Tommy sighed as he grabbed at the cut the fox gave him. He reluctantly sat on the ground, Phil kneeling down with him, “We’ll get Dream and Fundy, bring her back, and you can settle it as friends.”

“Fine, but I know I’m going to win the second time,” Tommy said as Phil gave him some bandaging for his cut. 

“Ok Tommy,” Tubbo said behind him. Tommy looked back as he began to argue about it with his friend. Eret seemed to think it was funny. Phil laughed a bit, then looked back at the portal.

He really hoped Dream and Fundy could find their way out of the End. It was obvious their daughter wouldn’t listen to anyone other than them. She did hesitate in attacking though, so it seems like she recognizes that he’s family. But that won't help much since her family also killed her parents. They really needed those two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont care about what might happen in canon, im doing this story.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy and Dream are trying to go back home.

The sky in this dimension was pitch black, there was nothing to distract anyone trapped in here when they looked up. The ground was similar, only having at least two colors to it. The plants coming from it looked dead. The structures around were empty, the creatures here unable to use them. The stuff in it was useful to the new inhabitants though. 

It had been a while since the two died. After they both lost a life, they wound up in this hellish place. They had no tools, the only thing with them was a compass that they assumed pointed to the dragon. It took a bit of time for Fundy to calm Dream down, but eventually they managed to get pretty far from where they started. 

Fundy stood behind Dream as he helped him with his elytra. Dream looked down from the top of the End City building, his heart quickening in pace. He knew he would have to use one eventually, but he’s not not used to them like Fundy is. 

Fundy’s family is skilled with flying, it’s no wonder his elytra became wings like Philza’s in such a short amount of time. It’s not Dream didn’t like it, Fundy with wings was the best thing he’s seen. But he was almost jealous of his fiancé. He was jealous and a bit upset. Not at Fundy though, he just wanted him to continue carrying him when they were flying. But he knew he couldn’t do that forever.

Fundy tugged at the elytra gently, making sure it’s on Dream tight. After a few pulls, he started messing with the wings to make sure they were okay. It was probably overkill, but he really wanted to make sure his fiancé was safe when he tried to use these. Of course he would catch him, but he just wanted that extra bit of protection for him. 

“You ready?” Fundy said, standing up. Dream looked back at Fundy, tempted to lean into him. Fundy kissed the mask gently, careful not to mess up the elytra wings. 

“Not really,” Dream admitted, laughing a bit. Fundy laughed as well. He grabbed Dream’s hands in his, playing with them a bit, “I’m not used to this like you are.”

“You don’t have to be. But we can’t just keep bridging across the islands. And as much as I love carrying you, it’d be nice for you to be able to use this, too,” Fundy said. Dream sighed, titling his head back into Fundy. Fundy smiled as he kissed the mask again, making him go red.

“You’re right, this’ll be much faster,” Dream mumbled. Fundy smiled at him, moving in front of him. Fundy flew in front of him, reluctantly letting go of his hands. He made some room for Dream to be able to jump properly.

Dream stepped back from the edge a bit, getting ready to jump. Fundy watched him ready to help him if he needed it. Dream bounced on his heels slightly, looking at the edge. He took a deep breath, then ran off the structure. 

Dream felt the wings slow his fall, flying down slowly. He panicked slightly looking down, the elytra faltering. His legs kicked a bit as he realised how high up he was. The nice flight turned into a terrifying one. Fundy looked at his fiancé worriedly, going to help him. He didn’t know he would have a reaction like that. Dream was usually fine with stuff like this.

Dream felt Fundy grab his waist and pull him up against him. Dream clung to Fundy, the elytra wings spreading out in front of Fundy’s face. Fundy wrapped his arms around Dream, trying to ignore the wings that were freaking out with him. He seemed to connect with his elytra pretty easily, so there was a positive to this.

“Calm down, I’m right here,” Fundy said. Dream tried breathing deeply, resting in Fundy’s arms. The wings went back down, giving Fundy the chance to look at his scared fiancé. Fundy held onto him tightly, nuzzling his face into his neck, “You’re scared of heights, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Dream said quietly. Fundy took his fiancé back to the end structure, setting him down on the roof. Dream immediately turned back to hug Fundy once he touched the ground. His arms were around Fundy’s neck as he rested his head on them a bit.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fundy said. He wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist, fixing the elytra wings as he kissed the mask. Dream let out a small laugh in response to it.

“I don't know. I guess I’m kind of jealous. But I also want to get home as fast as possible,” Dream mumbled, tightening his arms around Fundy’s neck, “I really want to get to the portal quickly. If I can get there, I can get my god powers for this entire dimension.”

“I know, but if you’re scared of heights, then it may take a while. That’s fine, though,” Fundy said. Dream leaned on his fiancé, looking at the edge of the roof, “You’re connecting to these though, so that’s good. If you’re fine flying with me, then maybe we can find a way so we can do it together so you won’t panic.”

“As long as we can get back to the overworld soon. I’m still worried about her,” Dream said. Fundy sighed as he played with Dream’s elytra. It’s been a while since they’ve died, and both were incredibly worried for their kid. They didn’t think Technoblade would kill them, but they were still scared about what happened. 

“I know. I am, too,” Fundy mumbled, resting his arms around his fiancé. Dream played with Fundy’s wings a bit, “We’re going to get back, I promise you that.”

“Fundy,” Dream started quietly. Fundy hummed, “When I try flying again, would you hold my hand?”

“Of course, babe,” Fundy said, “For now though, I think we should take a small break. I can’t have my fiancé freaking out too much.”

“Fine, but can we go on the ground first?” Dream asked. Fundy nodded as he picked him up again. Luckily Dream was fine with heights when he was with Fundy. Though he couldn’t tell if Dream hanging onto him was because of fear or love. It was still cute either way. 

Fundy landed on the ground of the island, sitting down with Dream still in his arms. Dream smiled as he felt Fundy’s wings wrap around the both of them. He used one hand to touch one of the wings, the other held Fundy’s hand. They were really soft, and Dream loved how amazing they looked. On the outside it was black to match his coat, and on the inside it was gold. The gold side was actually pretty shiny, Fundy learned quickly after getting them that Dream was easily distracted by them.

Fundy looked at the direction of where the portal was supposed to be. It couldn’t be that far now. They’d be able to go home after spending so long in the stupid dimension. He really hoped that their kid was safe. He doubted Technoblade would slay a baby. But at the same time, he didn’t know how everyone else would react to them having a child. Maybe no one knows about her at all. He tried to get those thoughts out of his head, she had to be fine, she was their kid. Fundy kissed his fiancé on the head lightly. At least he can make sure Dream is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally its the fiancés


	4. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza and Tubbo are trying to get Ghostbur to remember people, but it's hard when two are missing.

“Okay Ghostbur, do you know who this is?” Tubbo asked as he held out a picture. It was of Fundy before he disappeared. Him and Philza had been trying to make the ghost remember stuff for a while, most of it was unsuccessful.

“I think that’s Fundy,” Ghostbur responded. Tubbo looked happy at the answer. He usually only remembers things that made him happy, so the fact that he remembered Fundy was a good sign, “He fought in the revolution, right?”

“Yes! He fought with us to get L’Manburg from Dream,” Tubbo answered happily. Ghostbur seemed pleased seeing him excited. Tubbo’s face fell slightly once he realized that both were missing. Phil comforted him slightly seeing his change in expression.

The three were on the hill in New L’Manburg. They were all sitting on the ground, with the exception of Ghostbur floating. There were small cards around the place with pictures of the people in the area. Some had marks on them that signified if Ghostbur remembered them or not. Tubbo was in charge of showing Ghostbur the pictures, Phil was in charge of marking if he recognized his old friends.

“Dream was the brutal tyrant in the song, I remember that,” Ghostbur said. Tubbo and Phil looked at each other with a similar worried expression. The small british kid turned back to Ghostbur, who looked concerned, “Did I get that wrong?”

“No no, you were right. It’s just awkward for you to say that,” Tubbo said. It probably wasn’t smart to tell him that Fundy had a child with him and they were probably in a relationship, but he had to find out somehow. Phil seemed indifferent to the idea of telling him, it really depended on how dangerous he thought Dream was.

“Why is it awkward for me to call him a tyrant?” Ghostbur asked. Tubbo sighed as he picked up Dream’s picture, putting his and Fundy’s together. Ghostbur tilted his head at it, “Are they the two that you keep saying went missing?”

“Yeah, that’s why you haven’t seen them,” Phil answered. Tubbo was trying to find the best way to explain it to him. It wasn’t going to be easy since there wasn’t much to go off of. The only hint that they were even together was the fact that Dream’s child was a fox hybrid and that Fundy was the only one who knew that Dream was pregnant. 

“Oh, am I not supposed to talk badly about him because of the situation?” Ghostbur asked. Tubbo’s voice strained slightly, unsure how to answer. The ghost looked at him worriedly, concerned that he made the situation bad by asking about all of this.

“Well, not just that. Dream is kinda in a relationship with Fundy. We don’t know how it happened, but they may or may not have a child,” Tubbo said nervously. Phil watched for Ghostbur’s reaction, he seemed almost neutral to it. As if he wasn’t told that his son had a child with the person he knows as a tyrant. 

“Why would Fundy want to be with Dream after fighting for L’Manburg?” Ghostbur asked. Tubbo and Phil were both confused by his reaction. He didn’t look worried at all, only confused. He didn’t know why the two would be so nervous telling him this.

“Aren’t you worried about your son?” Phil asked. Ghostbur’s confusion only increased as he looked at his dad, “You only know Dream as a tyrant but you’re fine knowing that he had a child with your son?”

“I don’t have a son,” Ghostbur said bluntly. Tubbo and Phil looked at him confused. He remembered Fundy, he remembered his name and what he did, but the fact that he was his son was gone to him, “Are you trying to tell me that Fundy is my son?”

“He is, you had him with Sally,” Phil said. Ghostbur seemed unfazed, he didn’t believe the two. Tubbo looked at him closely, trying to see any sign that he was lying. There was no way that he remembered Fundy but forgot that he was his son. He had to be joking.

“I remember Sally, but I never had a son with her,” Ghostbur said. Tubbo couldn’t see any hint in his face or voice that he was playing dumb on purpose, he really can’t remember who Fundy was to him, “I think I should go.”

“Do you really not remember Fundy being your son?” Tubbo asked. Ghostbur stood up, the other two following. The pictures scattered around the ground, Dream’s slipped away somewhere else unseen.

“If he doesn’t remember having a son, then maybe the idea of it was tainted for Wilbur. Fundy was seen as a traitor a couple of times, so he probably repressed those memories without thinking,” Phil said. Ghostbur looked guilty hearing it, “The question is, do you want to remember him now?”

“Is he a good person, or is he like Dream? You did say that they were together,” Ghostbur asked. Tubbo hesitated in answering. He did find that odd of Fundy, but he knew he was a good person, even if his family was oddly violent. 

“He’s a great person, don’t worry,” Tubbo said. Ghostbur smiled, “When they come back, we’ll make sure you’ll remember your guys’ relationship.”

“Since he is my son, I suppose I should be worried about the fact that he’s with Dream,” Ghostbur said, “But if he really is apart of our family, then I don’t doubt that he can take care of himself.”

“He knows what he’s doing,” Phil said. Tubbo nodded, he pushed back those thoughts about Dream’s influence on Fundy. Fundy was definitely stronger than that. He wouldn’t let himself become corrupted, and he was going to come back home.

“Then I can’t wait to remember him,” Ghostbur said happily. Tubbo and Phil smiled happily. Phil continued talking to his son’s ghost, Tubbo went to pick up the pictures that were scattered across the soft grass. 

There were still some people he hadn’t shown Ghostbur, they were all next to each other. He kept them for last either because Wilbur wasn’t familiar with them or he didn’t have the most positive memories of them. Dream and Schlatt were supposed to be the last two, he also had Wilbur just to see what would happen. Tubbo looked around, and none of the three could be seen. 

Tubbo just shrugged it off, turning back to see Ghostbur leaving to go mess with someone else. Him and Phil said their goodbyes to him. Phil soon left, too, leaving Tubbo by himself. Tubbo sighed as he looked at New L’Manburg, then he looked down at the pile of pictures in his hands. Fundy was on top. Tubbo took it in a separate hand, the other dropping to his side. 

Tubbo really hoped he would come back soon. He put the picture of his friend carefully in his pocket, looking around for the other three. When he couldn’t see any sign of the small papers, he started to walk away from the spot. He couldn’t wait for things to go back to normal.


	5. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack that happened, the Nether portal has been left to the small fox.

The Nether was empty without most of the people who came through it. After Philza, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret got attacked right after coming out of the portal, everyone agreed that the kid was definitely a threat. So the dimension was off limits until they could find a way to fix the problem. The issue was that they needed her parents, and them coming back was becoming more of a hope. 

That left the small fox in the Nether alone, free to do what she wanted without worrying about the people of the overworld. It got boring after a while though. She looked through all the chests, she went down the blue path, she discovered the roof. The only thing she hadn’t done was go through the portal. 

It scared her a bit. She knew that there were people on the other side and they were perfectly fine, but she didn’t know what was there. Apparently it was better than here, more inhabitable. She really wanted to see it. 

She had to one day, so whenever she was bored she would sit in front of the portal. There wasn’t anything to do other than look at it, so that’s what she did. It was nice to think about what could be on the other side. Her parents apparently were from there, so it had to be nice. Her type of hybrid was there, too. She didn’t know what kind she was, but it was from the Overworld. There seemed to be a lot in there. 

The fox sighed as she wiped her face a bit, trying to ignore that train of thought. It wasn’t easy though. She stood up, setting the axe down gently. The portal was almost begging for her to see what was on the other side. She felt a familiar feeling of need to go where everyone else was, maybe it was a family thing, the one she didn’t know. 

There was only one time before that she came close to touching the portal, and there was about to be another. The fox reached out to the portal, her hand stopping just before it again. She breathed in and touched it a bit. It didn’t feel bad, it was actually pretty cool to touch. Hand shaking, she put it through the portal. 

Her hand felt nothing on the other side. There was no air on it when it went through, just a void. The fox pulled it out, nervous about how it felt. She grabbed at her hand, checking if anything changed. It seemed normal. 

The fox was ready to leave. She’d already done something past her comfort zone. Maybe someday later she’ll put her arm in. Looking at the axe, she went down to pick it up. Then she heard a ghast cry. The fox’s head darted in that direction, only having a second to look at it before a blast sent her back, right into the portal

The void feeling that surrounded her hand only lasted a moment as she fell through it. The ground on the other side hurt more than it normally would. The fox’s head spun as she tried getting up. She opened her eyes to see a brighter ground. She definitely wasn’t used to that. 

Looking up, she saw that she wasn’t in the Nether. This was the overworld. In front of her was a building made out of wood, but they didn’t come from the same trees as in the Nether. It was on a lake, but not one with lava. The fox tapped her head as she tried to remember what it was called. Water. She’d seen that before, but only in bottles. 

The fox stood up, looking up at the sky. It was blue. It wasn’t like the sky in the Nether though, it was a lot more peaceful. There was stuff in it as well, unlike the barren dimension she was used to. She looked around some more, then got blinded by another thing in the sky. A soft growl escaped as she avoided looking directly at the thing again. It was moving down, she noticed the sky begin to change color around it.

She looked back at the portal, then went to the side of it. The obsidian was easy to climb on, letting the small fox sit on top of it as she watched the sky go from blue to orange. It wasn’t like anything she’d seen in the Nether, it was really pretty. 

The enderman hybrid walked along the path to the community house. Ranboo looked at the sky as he walked. As he looked around, he saw a person on the Nether portal. Seeing the jacket and ears, he thought it was Fundy. That thought stayed for a small while, but it confused him why he would be up there. Then he remembered that Fundy was missing. 

Ranboo looked back at the person, a sense of dread filled him. He wasn’t seeing things, they came through the portal. Everyone knew about the danger of this, especially for Dream when he came back. Ranboo forgot his other plans as he almost tripped on the path. He ran back to New L’Manburg to tell Philza.

The fox looked at the sunset quietly. She grabbed the sides of her jacket, pulling it closed as it got colder. It was a new feeling to her, but it still felt odd. The sky went from orange to black, the lights around the area shining bright. The fox hugged herself as he tried warming herself up. Her parents grew up with this, they had all these new trees and materials. They had this sky to watch for as long as they wanted. 

Sighing, the fox dropped to the ground, turning to go back through the portal. At least she knew how it felt. She could go whenever she wanted now without worrying. Maybe one day she could see it with her parents.


	6. A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Techno find some old friends.

Techno walked around the woods as Tommy kept yelling at him. He was still going on about him killing Dream and Fundy. He couldn’t blame him, but now it was just getting annoying. That wasn’t surprising though. Techno just ignored his little brother as he kept ranting about it. Eventually it turned into him talking about Dream’s daughter.

“Techno, you have fucked up with this! Ranboo said that the kid came through the portal, meaning that she has power here! That sudden shift of power could kill Dream if he comes back!” Tommy yelled. Techno was unresponsive as he tried hitting him, “Do you know what that kid would do if that happens?!”

“I know, you won’t stop telling me,” Techno said. Tommy sighed as he kept walking with the hybrid. It was pretty early out, Philza was the one who told them to go for a walk. It’s going great.

“Because it’s important! That child god wants you dead!” Tommy yelled. Techno only laughed at it. Tommy didn’t know why he wasn’t concerned, if he stepped anywhere near the Nether portal he was at risk of dying to the kid. She even got the upper hand the first time they met.

“I’m not going to die to her, and her parents are gonna be fine,” Techno said. He knew there was a chance that could be a lie, but he didn’t want to admit that possibility. 

“I really hope you’re right,” Tommy mumbled. He refused to admit he cared for Dream, but he really was a fun person to hang out with when he wasn’t threatening people. Fundy was his family, so of course he’d want him to be safe. 

The two suddenly heard the sound of an End portal. Tommy started going to spawn, that had to be Dream and Fundy. Techno followed behind a bit slower. He wasn’t scared of what would happen if they saw him, he was just worried. Hopefully they came to the conclusion that he didn’t kill their kid. His worry got worse when he heard his little brother yell. 

Techno made it into the spawn area to see Tommy trying to talk down Fundy. Tommy had fallen down as Fundy stood over him with a sword to his neck. It seemed to work, though Tommy stayed on the ground. Dream was laying down where they probably spawned. Techno was starting to get worried about him. Fundy didn’t look too happy to be back either. 

“Fundy! It’s good to have you back!” Tommy said. Fundy gave a small smile at it, though that was the only type of positivity that he gave. Tommy wasn’t feeling all too confident with that, “How have you been doing in the End?”

“We’ve been doing fine. Dream hasn’t woken up yet though,” Fundy said. Tommy visibly panicked as he tried to find a way to explain why. Fundy just came back home, he didn’t want to drop the knowledge that his orphaned daughter came into the Overworld and stole Dream’s powers here. Especially since it happened because no one was looking after her.

“Yeah that’s odd. Is that an elytra?” Tommy asked, pointing at Dream. Fundy looked back at his sleeping partner. Tommy quickly messaged Techno to hide. He was lucky Fundy hadn’t seen him yet, “I guess you two can fly now, good job!”

“Tommy,” Fundy called. Tommy backed up a bit from the fox, “I’m sure I’ll get an answer for two of my questions later, but I have one for right now. Where is Technoblade?”

“Oh he’s nowhere. I think he went into retirement,” Tommy lied. Fundy stared him down, he wasn’t buying it. His first minutes back into this dimension and he’s already mad, Tommy wished he could say he was surprised. To be fair, his partner wasn’t waking up. 

Fundy suddenly looked up, his head moved slightly. Tommy panicked as he saw the fox nose move a bit. Tommy tried distracting him by asking more questions about the End. Fundy ignored him. Techno hid behind a hill, listening to the conversation. Looks like it didn’t matter if he thought he killed the kid or not. 

Tommy stood up as he tried to distract Fundy more. He looked at his coat, trying to comment on his elytra. The only problem was that there wasn’t one. Tommy was about to switch to a different topic, but he noticed a small shift in his coat. He felt a pit in his stomach as he realised something. Then Fundy pinpointed where Techno was. 

“Techno run!” Tommy yelled. Fundy pushed Tommy out of the way as his wings became more apparent. Techno looked over for a second, immediately going to leave before the fox went to chase him. Techno wasn’t successful in leaving though.

Fundy managed to keep Techno close to spawn. It was an easy thing to do when you had equipment from the End, the wings helped, too. Tommy watched as Fundy got a few hits on Techno. He was actually really good at flying, which was almost scary to the two.

“Where’s my daughter Techno?!” Fundy yelled. Techno was doing good at fighting back against Fundy, he just wasn’t winning. With how mad Fundy was, neither him nor Tommy were surprised at that fact.

“Hey bitch!” Tommy called. Fundy looked at him, stopping right before he swung down at Techno again. Tommy tensed at his gaze, but shook it off, “Your daughter’s fine, she’s been living in the Nether.”

“That doesn’t sound like she’s fine,” Fundy said. He stayed hovered over Techno, still ready to strike. 

“She attacked me, Philza, Tubbo, and Eret the second we came out of that portal, and she won,” Tommy said. Fundy seemed to calm down. Techno started to get away from the fox, “We can’t get to her though, she’ll only listen to her parents. She won’t let anyone interact with her, we just want to help her, but we need you two.”

“... She’s safe though?” Fundy asked. Tommy and Techno nodded, trying to calm down the fox. Fundy sighed as he went back on the ground, pulling his wings back in, “Fine, I’ll believe you that she’s fine. But if I see any sign that she’s not-”

“She’s okay! We promise!” Tommy said. Fundy glared at him a bit more, then calmed back down again. He went back to Dream, going to try and wake him up. Techno began to get back up.

“Your family is really violent,” Techno mumbled. Tommy went to help him. Fundy held Dream in his arms. The two were still confused about their relationship. They couldn’t be that far into it, someone would have found out already, “So are you two dating?”

“We’re engaged,” Fundy said bluntly. He went back to trying to get a response from Dream. Tommy and Techno were both confused. They’ve never even had a hint of dating, so it was shocking that they managed to get engaged. Tommy thought Dream was with George, “Tommy is there a reason my fiancé isn’t waking up?”

“Uh, we need to talk to Philza about that. He knows more than us about it,” Techno said. Fundy looked back at them for a second, then picked up Dream easily. He turned to the two with his fiancé in his arms.

“Then let’s get my family fixed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angy furry


	7. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy sees New L'Manburg for the first time.

Fundy walked behind Techno and Tommy as they took him to New L’Manburg. It was a mostly quiet walk, a lot of it being awkward. There wasn’t really much to say in the tense situation. They did tell him that Tubbo was president and that they gave the country a new look. Fundy seemed happy with that explanation, only because they didn’t mention that his father blew it up. Neither wanted to bring it up, even if they knew it was inevitable. 

Tommy went ahead to go get Philza and Tubbo, leaving Techno with Fundy. Techno dreaded the moment when Fundy sees the crater. Especially since he knows it was Wilbur’s fault. Fundy knows he wanted to press the button, and seeing that would tell him that he actually went through with it. He left before anything big even happened. He doesn’t even know that Schlatt and Wilbur are dead. 

Techno led Fundy to the stairs that led to New L’Manburg. The dark wood looked amazing in the light. Fundy seemed to like it, until he saw the destruction under it. Techno watched nervously as he grabbed tight at Dream, who was still passed out in his arms. His expression was unreadable for a minute.

“Wilbur blew it up, didn’t he?” Fundy asked. Techno sighed, he had to tell him. He’d only let slip what was asked though, he didn’t want to scare the fox too bad.

“Yeah. He slipped away after Tubbo was named president, and he pressed the button,” Techno said. Fundy’s expression didn’t change as he kept looking at his old him, “Tubbo’s working on rebuil-”

“Where is he?” Fundy asked. He was now looking at Techno. The piglin tensed as he tried to find a way to explain it. There was no easy way to tell someone that their father died to their grandfather.

“Philza came here to try and help Wilbur, but when it blew up anyway, he… um,” Techno awkwardly tried to tell him. It wasn’t any easier for him either, “Wilbur begged for dad to kill him.”

“So he’s gone,” Fundy mumbled. Techno felt bad for the fox. He’s annoying and a bit of a jerk, but he’s still Wilbur’s son. It’s his nephew. 

“His ghost is still around though. He doesn’t remember much, but he really wants to connect with you again,” Techno said. Fundy seemed to brighten up a bit, “You think you’re up for that sometime?”

“Maybe,” Fundy said. Techno smiled a bit. He started leading Fundy more down the stairs, glad that he finally got that out. He hoped to be able to get Fundy to forgive him for what happened. At least one of the people in his family.

Techno watched as Tommy brought over Phil and Tubbo, Ghostbur came along as well. Phil tensed as he saw the unconscious Dream in Fundy’s arms. It only worsened for everyone when he looked at Ghostbur. His grip on Dream tightened as he saw his father. 

“Fundy?” Tubbo called. Fundy looked away from him, still holding his fiancé close. The fox looked at Phil. 

“Phil, do I want to hear about what’s going on with Dream now?” Fundy asked. Phil looked at the mask. He seemed normal enough, there was still life in it. His spirit wasn’t that bright though, at least not as bright as the other one in the mask.

“He’s alive, but barely,” Phil said. Fundy looked down at his fiancé, his expression unreadable again. Everyone was tense at the scene. Fundy had been back for less than an hour and he was being told all of this, “Tommy and Techno told you about your daughter right? Well I’m assuming it’s yours, to-”

“It’s ours,” Fundy interrupted. He wasn’t in the best mood, it was painfully apparent. No one could really blame though. Fundy sighed as he remembered the question, “Yes, they told me about her being in the Nether.”

“Well, because you guys glitched out, Dream’s powers left him and went to her. She recently came into the Overworld, so she gained the powers here. When Dream came after, the sudden shift was too much for him to handle, so he’s kind of in a coma,” Phil explained, “If she gives those powers up though, he’ll wake up.”

“But we can’t even interact with her enough to tell her about it,” Tubbo said. Fundy was quiet during the whole thing, “We need you to get through to her.”

Fundy said nothing still. He only made small movements with his head as he looked around. First he looked to Ghostbur, then to Philza. He looked to the side in the direction of the Nether portal, then to Dream. Everyone looked at Fundy nervously. They gave him space though, he had a lot to take in. 

“Can you guys look after Dream while I’m in the Nether?” Fundy asked quietly. Tubbo smiled and nodded. 

“There should be people with him when he wakes up. When he does, he may lose his memories for a bit. It’s easy to get them back though, Fundy should be a good help with that,” Phil explained. Fundy seemed to calm down after a few seconds. 

“Does she have Dream’s axe, if any of you have gotten the chance to see it?” Fundy asked. Everyone thought it was an odd question. The two were always a bit protective of it, but asking that now was a bit weird. They didn’t think it an heirloom though, Dream did really have any family from what everyone could see.

“I’m pretty sure that was the axe she had” Tommy said, looking at the others. No one really paid attention to it long enough, they were more focused on the kid attacking them. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I saw Nightmare when I met her,” Techno said. Fundy smiled a bit at that, the rest being slightly confused, “Why ask about that?”

“No reason,” Fundy lied. It was probably best not to ask, he was most likely pretty tired. 

“Are those wings?” Phil asked. Fundy looked up at him for a second, then looked back as he quietly unfolded one of his wings. Tubbo and Ghostbur smiled brightly at it, Phil let out a small laugh, “It really does run in the family.”

Fundy smiled as he remembered his family tree. This was the first time he met his grandfather. Not an ideal meeting, but it could be worse. Fundy sighed as he went to take Dream to his base. Tubbo offered him to stay in a place in New L’Manburg, but he declined. Everyone else left him alone so he could take care of Dream

After walking a while, Fundy decided to just use his wings. He was stuck with them, he might as well use them. It was much easier getting to his base with them. The tall buildings and hills weren’t a problem anymore. Plus being in the air of the Overworld felt really nice. 

Fundy landed in front of his base, walking into it quietly. It was a bit difficult to work the door with Dream in his arms. He felt soft rubbing at his legs, his pets greeting him for the first time since he left. Fundy laughed as he went to set his fiancé down on a bed. 

Dream never really slept. As a mask possessing a body, he was unable to. His body got tired, but the spirit in the mask stayed awake. Fundy never minded that though, he felt less alone with it. He could talk about whatever he wanted and he knew Dream would be listening to him. Dream knew how tight he would hold him in his vulnerable state.

He couldn’t feel that though. Like Phil said, he was in some sort of coma. It didn’t stop Fundy from holding him just as tight, but he just wished Dream knew he was doing it. Fundy sighed as he laid next to his fiancé. 

Fundy kissed Dream’s head gently, taking off his elytra. He pulled Dream close to his chest as he wrapped both his arms and new wings around him. Fundy sighed, trying to get some sleep. It was definitely hard, there was so much to take in. First Wilbur blew up L’Manburg, then Philza killed him, his daughter is in the Nether and attacking anyone she sees, and his fiancé is in a coma.

The good thing was that he can fix two of those issues. He just needs to go to the Nether and calm down his daughter. He didn’t even know if she would trust him. She probably doesn’t even know where him and Dream were. She knows they were killed, but as far as he knew, that was all she knew. Fundy was a bit scared that she might have thought that they abandoned her. 

He could work that out when it comes up. Until then, Fundy just needs to hold Dream in his arms. He was still there, still alive and well. All he needed was to get his daughter to give up those powers. Dream might lose his memories a bit, but as long as he could get them back, Fundy was fine. Everything was going to be fine.


	8. The Nether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza and Tommy take Fundy into the Nether.

Fundy played with his jacket as he looked at the Nether portal. He didn’t know how this was going to go. Most hybrids will revert back to a more animal form when left alone as children. Fundy was scared she might not even recognize him. He knew he couldn’t just give up at that thought though, he needed to at least see what condition she was in. 

Tommy and Philza decided to come with, Tubbo and Techno stayed with Dream. Fundy felt bad for leaving him alone, but he was fine with L’Manburg’s new president. Plus Techno knew better than to hurt Dream with the state Fundy was in. He was not in the mood for stuff like that. 

Phil tapped Fundy’s shoulder lightly, snapping him out of his thoughts. Tommy and Phil held shields, Fundy didn’t hold anything of the sort. He didn’t explain why he didn’t want to. He didn’t know why himself. Maybe he just trusted in himself that much that he knew she wouldn’t attack him. 

“You ready?” Phil asked. Fundy reached in his pocket for something, Phil only hearing the sound of light chains. He didn’t pull anything out, just checking it and going back to playing with his jacket collar. The fox nodded silently.

Fundy sighed as he went through the obsidian portal. Going through it felt weird after just getting used to the Overworld air. Fundy felt a wave of heat on him as soon as he stepped into the lava-filled dimension. He looked around, finding where he took Dream to hide from Techno. He did not miss this place at all.

Phil and Tommy came in after him. The two looked around for any sign of the kid, she wasn’t anywhere. Fundy seemed to know where she was though. The three heard noises around them as Fundy tried to pinpoint her location. It didn’t look easy though. Eventually they stopped. The other two watched Fundy look at a direction. 

“Come on,” Fundy mumbled. Phil and Tommy followed Fundy as he walked in the direction she went in. It was the same direction he took Dream in. 

After a while of walking, the three got suspicious of how absent the kid was. Fundy was still walking so she was still around. Phil and Tommy walked a bit close to him, he was definitely the reason why she wasn’t attacking them. The area was quiet except for the sounds of fire and lava. The steps of two of the people giving away where they were, Fundy remained quiet. 

Fundy suddenly stopped in his place, making Tommy bump into him. He jumped at it, then they heard a soft scuffling. Phil noticed Fundy’s gaze get more frantic, he lost her. The Nether portal was too far away to lead her there, so they were stuck with the option of finding her here. The three silently decided to split up. It wasn’t the safest idea, but they needed to find the kid. 

Tommy walked with his shield in front of him, watching out for the kid. Then he realized something, if he wanted to find her, he’s gotta make himself heard. If she had good ears she could find him. Tommy hit his shield with a sword in his inventory, making a loud clang. 

He immediately heard noises next to him. Tommy felt dread run though him as he remembered Fundy’s question about the axe. She did have Dream’s axe. He didn’t think this through. Tommy yelled as he felt himself get knocked to the ground. His shield and sword left his hands, hitting the ground loudly. 

Tommy grabbed at his side, trying to breath with the air knocked out of his lungs. He heard boots on the ground walk towards him. Tommy looked back, coughing as he tried to yell for Fundy and Phil. The area around seemed to rise in temperature as he stressfully tried to get away from the kid. His lungs refused to cooperate with him. 

The small fox lifted the axe up, ready to swing it down on him. Tommy closed his eyes as he waited for something, anything. But it never came. Instead he heard the kid growling in frustration. Tommy opened his eyes to see a person holding the axe before she could swing it down. 

It was a dreamon. His skin seemed to be made out of netherite, it looked enchanted. He had orange boots with a similarly colored sash on his waist. His eyes were the same. Tommy saw him look at him. He held the axe with no problem, each tug from the fox didn’t break his seemingly weak hold. He was attached to it, the axe was a part of him.

That was Nightmare.

The small fox still looked confused, turning around to look at what caused it. The axe fell out of her hands, landing in Nightmare’s. It looked like she didn’t recognize him at first, then she tensed as she realized the same thing Tommy did. 

“He wants to help, kid,” Nightmare said softly. Tommy started to back away a bit, trying to catch his breath. The small fox tensed as Nightmare held out a hand to her. Another small growl escaped as he went to claw at Tommy. 

Tommy yelled while Nightmare grabbed at the fox. She tried escaping the dreamon’s arms, scratching at them. The netherite emitted a painful noise at it. Even that didn’t stop her though. Nightmare tried to hold the axe that was attached to him and the kid at the same time. It hit an unmoving piece of netherrack. Tommy tensed as it became apparent that he couldn’t hold the fox back from attacking him forever. 

“Fundy!” Tommy screamed. He coughed immediately after. Nightmare struggled to hold onto the kid as he tried to get the axe to move. The tension was broken as a flaming arrow landed in front of Tommy, separating the kid from him. The three looked up to see Fundy standing in front of Phil, a bow in his hands.

Fundy put it away as he looked at the now calmed down kid. Nightmare’s body disappeared, the axe falling on the ground. Phil went to go help Tommy as the fox stayed still. There was a minute of silence between the two. Fundy looked at his daughter. It really was his, just like Dream said. 

“Dad?” The small fox called. Fundy smiled as best as he could. She even had a jacket like his. 

“I’m sorry,” Fundy said quietly. The small fox suddenly ran to him. Fundy kneeled down to catch her in his arms. He dropped down a bit as he held his daughter protectively, “I’m so sorry, Theodosia.”

Theodosia. That was her name. Fundy and Dream decided on it soon after she was born, and right before they died. This whole time she'd been nameless, she didn't even know what to same herself. A part of her wanted to wait for her parents to name her. It wasn't like it would matter before that, she never interacted with anyone enough to use it. 

“It’s fine,” Theodosia mumbled. Her arms wrapped tight around her father’s neck, burying her head into the jacket she managed to mimic. If the Nether weren’t hot enough to evaporate water she’d be crying. It was quiet for another minute. Fundy sighed as he gently played with Theodosia's hair. It was cut short and obviously done with a blade, "I'm tired."

“I know. I think it’s time to go home,” Fundy said. He felt Theodosia nod on his shoulder. Fundy stood up, still holding his daughter. She kept her arms around his neck as he held her legs across him comfortably. Fundy's eyes met Phil’s, who was smiling at the two happily while holding a passed out Tommy. Fundy smiled back.

He walked over to the netherite axe on the ground, picking it up and putting it back safely in his inventory. Fundy checked the coordinates, they were pretty far from the portal. He suddenly felt a tapping on his shoulder. Phil silently opened his wings a bit as he held Tommy. Fundy smiled as he remembered them. All he needed now was to get Dream back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is kinda messy but i dont know what else to do


	9. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets his powers back, but has some side affects.

Tubbo watched over Dream as he laid still. Techno was talking to Eret, who had joined a little while ago. They’d gotten worried and decided to visit to make sure Dream was alright. It had been a while since Fundy, Phil, and Tommy left, and Tubbo was getting worried. He knew they would be fine, but he still had a feeling of dread in his stomach. 

They had moved outside, letting Dream have some air. Fundy mentioned that it would help a bit. No one really questioned his advice. He was probably the most educated on his fiancé, so everyone just listened to him. They decided to take him to New L’Manburg, probably not a good idea to have him wake up in a new area, but at least it looked nice.

Tubbo tried messaging Fundy, he didn’t respond. He tried again with Tommy, nothing. Phil was silent, too. Tubbo paced around with worry. Techno and Eret noticed his slight panic, going over to check on him. Eret tried giving Tubbo a hug, which he accepted. Techno just patted him on the head. It was something at least. Them being around did calm him down a bit.

The three then saw movement from Dream. There was a familiar sound of a Totem of Undying, though it was pretty faint. It was slight, but his hand eventually started moving. Then it got to his arm. It took a bit of waking up, but eventually it looked like he had control over his body again. Dream soon sat up, looking around a bit. Tubbo tried walking towards him. He was quiet and a bit slow so he doesn't alarm him.

Tubbo got a message from Fundy. He said had his powers back, but he didn't say where they were. Phil said he might lose his memories before, but no one knew what that would do. Tubbo hoped that Fundy would at least try to get his powers back when they were near him, though he couldn't blame him for not wanting to wait for him to wake up. He didn't think it would be that much of a problem, all they had to do was wait for Fundy. Dream wasn’t an overly aggressive or violent person, so he might be calm. But no one knew what was going on in his head to know how he would act. 

“Are you okay, Dream?” Eret asked. Dream looked at her, giving a small head tilt. He was oddly quiet. Techno stood a bit in front of Eret as Tubbo took the lead. He was on a small platform made of planks next to a wall. Dream checked his inventory, worrying the rest of the group. 

Tubbo kept walking towards him, watching him carefully. Techno tightened his grip on his sword. Dream looked at the group, still quiet. Tubbo tried talking to him, only to get cut off by a sword swiping at him. Tubbo yelled as he fell back to avoid the blade. 

Dream got knocked back against the wall by Techno. He was definitely weakened by it, but that only made him more pissed off. Tubbo heard heels next to his head, looking up he saw Eret holding a crossbow. Dream stood up as he tried to attack Techno again. 

Techno tried not to attack Dream, only stopping him from hurting the other two. Eret helped Tubbo up, still keeping his crossbow ready. Tubbo messaged Fundy frantically. Dream wasn’t supposed to be this violent. Phil said that all they had to do was talk to him and calm him down. 

Fundy wasn’t answering. Tubbo panicked as Dream kept getting more aggravated by Techno fighting him. Fundy was probably the only person close enough to Dream to help him. Dream eventually got tired and went to claw at Techno. No one knew exactly what got him in the side, but he was down immediately after. It didn't look like it was the sword though, because there were some black particles around the wound.

Eret pointed the crossbow at Dream, holding Tubbo close while he kept trying to talk to Fundy. Dream looked at the two, it didn’t seem like he wanted to spare them though. Tubbo suddenly felt something in his pocket. 

Tubbo pulled out a picture of Fundy. There could be a chance he could remember him by this. He might at least calm down. Dream went to swing at Eret’s crossbow, making them unload it at him. Dream gets hit in the shoulder as the bow fell to the ground. Eret pulled out her sword before Dream swung again, this time hitting him down. Dream almost went to attack Tubbo before he showed him the picture of Fundy. He stopped.

“You remember Fundy, right?” Tubbo backed away from him a bit. Dream was still. Eret and Techno stayed quiet as they put away their weapons silently, “We’re friends with you both. I know you don’t remember that, but trust me.”

Dream remained quiet, but he did relax a bit. Eret went to help Techno up. Tubbo checked to see if Fundy had responded. He sighed seeing that he was close to L’Manburg. Tubbo saw Dream still looking at the picture, he gently tried to give it to him. Dream tensed, but eventually took the picture. It didn't seem like he remembered him fully, but he was at least calmed down by it. 

Tubbo looked around to see Fundy walking over. The kid was in his arms. Phil was holding Tommy as well. The kid seemed a bit smaller than when Tubbo first saw her, she also seemed pretty tired. Dream looked over to the two, putting away the sword. 

Fundy walked over to Dream, stopping right in front of him. The smaller fox turned her head from Fundy's shoulder, focusing on her other father. Dream let Fundy take his hand as their daughter looked at him. He gave a small head tilt, which she mimicked. Fundy laughed as he squeezed his hand. Dream looked down at their hands. Fundy stepped closer to him, a small smile on his face.

“Remember Theodosia?” Fundy mumbled. Dream looked down at Theodosia, his expression was unreadable under the mask. He gently rested his head on Fundy’s, giving a small nod. Fundy sighed as he closed his eyes. His voice was quiet, “I’m going to make sure everything goes back to normal.”

“I know you are,” Dream responded just as quiet. Fundy let out a small breathless laugh as he Dream placed a small kiss on his head. He then gave Theodosia a similar one, smiling as he heard a tiny laugh. 

He couldn’t remember much. All he knew at the moment was Fundy and Theodosia, and he was perfectly okay with that. Dream relaxed as he heard a small yawn come from the equally small fox. Eventually it evolved into a light purr as she fell asleep. He put the picture in his pocket, resting his free hand on Fundy’s arm. Dream could worry about knowing the rest of the people around him later, right now he had his husband and daughter to care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the best but i tried


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is hanging out with Theodosia.

Theodosia tried loading her crossbow by herself. It took a couple of tries, and it was starting to become apparent that crossbows weren't her strong suit. Dream was crouched beside her to make sure she didn’t get hurt, as well as assure her that she can do it. Everyone tried getting her interested in stuff other than fighting, but it never worked. So Dream agreed to teach her about weapons more. She seemed to like it.

The two were near New L’Manburg. Fundy wasn’t too far from them. Ever since the past incidents, he’s been really protective of his family. Dream still had to keep telling him that it’s fine and that they both can take care of themselves. Eventually Fundy was able to be convinced enough to go to New L’Manburg and hang out with Tubbo. 

Dream was still trying to get his memories back. It was going well, he was remembering people more. It worked similar to how Ghostbur worked, positive things stuck more. He was quick to know about George and Sapnap again, and even Tommy was easy for him to begin to remember again. There were some cases where it took a while for him to understand, but to everyone’s surprise, he was on good terms with a lot more people than they expected

Techno was a special case though. Overall they were fine with each other, but the last part where he killed him and his fiancé didn’t leave the best impression on his state now. It took awhile for him to actually talk to him after hearing that. No one could blame him. He did start talking eventually, but Techno still wasn’t convinced that Dream liked him after that. So he went to talk to them. Theodosia wasn’t going to attack him anymore, luckily Dream told her it wasn’t allowed.

“Hey Dream,” Techno greeted. Dream looked up at him for a second, then looked back to make sure Theodosia was okay. He didn’t ignore him though.

“Hey Techno,” Dream said. Theodosia smiled as she figured out the crossbow, Dream gave a small clap at it. She then looked back at the piglin hybrid, giving a small wave. 

“Um… I just wanted to apologize for what happened at the revolution. The need for blood got to me and I should’ve stopped when you two went to the Nether,” Techno said. Dream watched him as he talked, “I’m sorry it went this far.”

“It’s fine, Techno. I’m not going to hold it against you that hard. I know how hybrids need blood, I’m marrying one.” Dream smiled at him. He didn’t really hold much of a grudge towards Techno. Dream knew he would be making it up later anyway, so he just figured it wasn’t worth it to hold onto that, “Theodosia is here now, and so are we.”

“I got to attack you so I’m fine,” Theodosia laughed. She turned back to the target as she shot at it. Techno sighed as he watched it get close to hitting the center, “You should be lucky for that.”

“Don’t worry, I am,” Techno said. Dream laughed a bit, “So I’m good? I’ll still try to make it up to you guys, but I’m not hated right?”

“Not to us you aren’t. Really it’s Fundy you have to worry about,” Dream said. Techno suddenly heard the faint sound of wings behind him. He looked back to see Fundy staring him down. Theodosia shoved the crossbow in Dream’s arms as she went to hug her father. Fundy smiled as he picked her up, still keeping an eye on the piglin. Dream stood up as he looked at Techno, “You should probably leave.”

“Yeah I gotta go,” Techno quickly left as he tried to avoid looking at Fundy. Dream laughed as he walked over to his fiancé. He put the crossbow in his inventory.

Fundy looked at him while he held Theodosia. Dream tilted his head a bit. Fundy sighed nervously. He told him he would let them take care of themselves, but it was apparent that he didn’t. Dream touched his wings while giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

“You were supposed to be in New L’Manburg,” Dream mumbled. Theodosia laughed a bit, “Don’t tell me you don’t trust us, Fundy.”

“You trust us right?” Theodosia asked. Fundy laughed as he avoided the two’s looks. 

“I do. I just want to make sure you two are okay myself,” Fundy said. Dream smiled as he took Theodosia in his own arms. Fundy gave a small purr as Dream kissed him again.

“We’re fine. I promise,” Dream mumbled. Fundy gave a small laugh as he nuzzled under Dream’s head, playing with Theodosia’s new cleanly cut hair, “Now go talk to others. You’re a part of the cabinet so you have to be in the country.”

“Fine. I’ll wait for you two there,” Fundy agreed. Dream smiled as Fundy went back to New L’Manburg. He set down Theodosia as they both headed back to the target area. 

Dream handed Theodosia the crossbow again, watching as she tried loading an arrow. He kneeled down a bit as he pulled out Nightmare. Theodosia smiled at it. Apparently Nightmare was a dreamon that had been looking after her the whole time. It was nice knowing that there was someone who cared about her the whole time. A parental figure of some sort while her actual parents were gone. Theodosia stopped suddenly. Dream looked at her confused.

“Why did you guys go in the End?” Theodosia asked. Dream played with Nightmare a bit, not saying a word for a while. The memories of being in the End were fine, it didn’t take long for Fundy to explain it to Dream. But there was some feeling that stood out when he learned about it. Fundy refused to admit it, but there was definitely some tension from before it, and it wasn’t from Technoblade hunting them.

“I’m not sure, as far as I know it was just some weird glitch,” Dream mumbled, “I mean, it’s not like we didn’t need some time alone. It was probably really helpful for us at that point. Though the timing was very inconvenient.”

“You two are fine now, right?” Theodosia asked. Dream gave a small hesitant smile. 

“Yeah, we’re fine now,” Dream said. Theodosia smiled as she went to shoot at the target again. The practice would last for a while, she was given quite a few arrows. 

Dream kept playing with Nightmare as it sat in his lap. He really didn’t like the fact of that End glitch happening when they had just lost their child, but at least she was there now. Them being alone together did seem to help them a bit though. Dream eventually learned that the whole war wasn’t doing the best for their relationship, so it was nice that they got better in isolation.

But they were fine now. Dream and Fundy were going to get married someday, and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. They finally had Theodosia with them again. Dream’s memories were a bit fuzzy now, and Fundy was helping with that. There was no way they were going to another dimension for a while. No matter how much the Overworld sucked, it was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with this. I don't think it's great, I think it's decent, but maybe that's just me. I'll probably do another chapter story with something different. Maybe something chill with a slow burn.


End file.
